Hanachan's Birthday Pudding
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Hana-chan kali ini, Majorika ingin sekali memberikan kejutan spesial untuk Hana-chan. Kejutan apa yang akan diberikannya? Dan bagaimana reaksi Hana-chan saat menerimanya?


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Oke, kali ini saya membuat fic ultah lagi!

Di fic spesial ulang tahun Hana-chan kali ini, saya ingin memperlihatkan kedekatan hubungan antara Hana-chan dan Majorika, hehehe...

Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Hana-chan kali ini, Majorika ingin sekali memberikan kejutan spesial untuk Hana-chan. Kejutan apa yang akan diberikannya? Dan bagaimana reaksi Hana-chan saat menerimanya? Mengambil setting waktu beberapa hari setelah kepulangan Hana-chan dan Majorika ke Majokai di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 51.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hana-chan's Birthday Pudding**

**.**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di Majokai...<p>

Di sebuah rumah, seorang penyihir berambut _odango _hitam kehijauan dengan sehelai poni yang menggulung diatas wajahnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Hmm... kira-kira, hadiah apa yang pantas kuberikan untuk Hana ya?' _pikirnya, _'Rasanya aku ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya hari ini. Aku ingin membalas apa yang ia berikan padaku setahun yang lalu...'_

Majorika mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah vas diatas sebuah meja rias yang berada di dalam kamarnya, dimana didalamnya terdapat setangkai bunga anyelir merah buatan yang terbuat dari pita merah yang diberikan Hana-chan untuknya saat hari ibu setahun yang lalu.

'_Anak itu benar-benar manis...' _pikir Majorika, _'Tidak sia-sia pengorbananku bersama Lala dan Doremi-tachi dulu untuk menjaganya...'_

Ia lalu menghela napas, _'Tak heran. Dialah yang akan menggantikan Jou-sama suatu saat nanti, dan dia pulalah yang akan membuka kembali hubungan antara Majokai dan Ningenkai saat itu juga.'_

"Majorika?"

Sang penyihir tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menoleh kearah perinya yang tadi memanggilnya, "Ah, Lala. Kupikir tadi kau mengantar Hana ke _majo youchien_."

"Aku memang baru saja pulang dari sana." Lala tersenyum, "Doushita no, Majorika? Kelihatannya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kau tahu kan, hari ini hari apa?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Hana-chan kan? Itulah sebabnya, dia diizinkan tinggal bersama kita hari ini," jawab Lala, "Jadi, kau sedang memikirkan tentang hari ini?"

"Ya... begitulah, Lala. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Hana hari ini, tapi sampai sekarang, aku belum tahu hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya."

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberikan Hana-chan hadiah. Saat ulang tahun Hana-chan yang sebelumnya, mana pernah terpikir olehmu untuk memberikan hadiah untuknya?"

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ulang tahun pertama Hana malah tidak bisa kita rayakan bersama dengannya. Saat itu, kita masih larut dalam kesedihan karena... Hana harus tinggal di _majo youchien_."

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan ulang tahun pertama Hana-chan yang kumaksudkan." Lala menghela napas, "Kita kan sempat merayakan ulang tahun kedua Hana-chan di _Sweet House Maho-dou _setahun yang lalu. Kauingat itu kan?"

"Baik, aku ingat," sahut Majorika, "Saat itu, Jou-sama memberi izin kepada Hana untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya di Ningenkai bersama dengan kita: aku, kau, juga Doremi-tachi dan peri mereka."

"Iya. Saat itu, Doremi-tachi membuat kue ulang tahun spesial untuk Hana-chan, sedangkan... kau tidak memberikan apa-apa untuknya."

"Entahlah, Lala. Rasanya tahun ini, aku akan merasa sangat menyesal kalau aku tidak memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Apalagi..." Majorika kembali menatap bunga dari pita pemberian Hana-chan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Tahun lalu, Hana-chan membuat bunga itu seharian hanya untuk kita, dan... kali ini, kau ingin membalas pemberiannya itu kan?"

"Kau benar, Lala. Aku menganggap bunga itu sebagai benda paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki dan pernah kudapatkan, jadi..."

"Masalahnya, sekarang kau sedang bingung memikirkan apa yang akan kauberikan untuk Hana-chan?"

Majorika mengangguk, "Apa kau punya ide?"

"Hmm..." Lala ikut berpikir, "Kalau kau ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial, kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang pasti disukai oleh Hana-chan."

"Sesuatu yang pasti disukai oleh Hana..."

"Sou yo. Kalau bisa, kau harus membuatnya sendiri tanpa menggunakan kekuatan sihirmu."

"Hngg..." Majorika berpikir lebih keras, "Kelihatannya, hanya Doremi-tachi yang mengetahui hal apa yang disukai Hana..."

"Kurasa kita tidak mungkin memberikannya sebuah benda," sahut Lala, "Sudah jelas Hana-chan menyukai accordion yang dimainkannya bersama Pao-chan dalam hal itu."

"Berarti, yang bisa kita berikan untuknya adalah makanan..." ujar Majorika, "Makanan kesukaan Hana..."

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Majorika dan Lala berseru, "Itu dia!"

"Makanan yang dari dulu menjadi makanan penutup favorit Hana-chan..." ujar Lala.

"... dan makanan itu juga sering dibuat oleh Doremi-tachi untuk Hana, dan makanan itu adalah..."

"Puding!"

Tapi kemudian Majorika berkata, "Masalahnya, apa aku bisa membuatnya? Bagaimana kalau nanti rasa puding itu malah tidak enak?"

"Kau kan belum bisa mengetahui hal itu sebelum kau mencobanya. Memangnya, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan Doremi-tachi saat sedang membuat puding untuk Hana-chan?"

"Aku sering memperhatikan mereka, hanya saja... aku ragu apa aku bisa membuat puding yang seenak buatan mereka?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membuatnya. Hana-chan pasti akan senang."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

.

_Sore harinya..._

Hana-chan yang baru saja pulang dari _majo youchien _terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Majorika dan Lala mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuknya.

"Hwaaa..." seru Hana-chan, "Majorika, Lala, arigatou. Kalian memang selalu baik terhadap Hana-chan."

"Tentu saja, Hana-chan. Kami akan selalu menyayangimu. Lagipula, kami sudah berjanji dengan Doremi-tachi untuk menjagamu," sahut Lala, "Tokoro de, Hana-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin Majorika berikan untukmu."

"Hontou?" mata penyihir cilik yang masih balita itu berbinar-binar, "Apa itu, Majorika?"

"Ah, ini, Hana," sahut Majorika sambil menyodorkan puding karamel yang dibuatnya khusus untuk Hana-chan, "Mungkin rasanya tidak seenak buatan Doremi-tachi, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Puding!" Hana-chan berseru lagi, "Sejak kapan Hana-chan tidak suka puding? Puding kan makanan kesukaan Hana-chan, jadi Hana-chan pasti akan suka puding buatan Majorika."

"Tapi kan, kau masih belum mencicipinya."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Hana-chan akan memakannya," ujar Hana-chan yang kemudian mengambil puding buatan Majorika dan mulai memakannya, "Itadakimasu!"

"Bagaimana rasanya, Hana?" tanya Majorika, "Pudingnya enak tidak?"

"Enak kok, Majorika," sahut Hana-chan, "Kalau tidak percaya... nih, Hana-chan suapi Majorika ya?"

Hana-chan lalu menyodorkan sebatang sendok berisi sepotong puding kepada Majorika.

"Hana..."

"Ayolah, Majorika. Buka mulutmu. Pudingnya enak lho..."

Majorika tersenyum, kemudian membuka mulutnya, mencicipi apa yang dibuatnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Enak kan?" tanya Hana-chan sambil tersenyum polos, yang kemudian dijawab oleh Majorika dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Coba Doremi-mama-tachi bisa berada disini hari ini. Mereka bisa ikut mencicipi puding buatan Majorika bersama kita."

"Kau masih menyesali keputusan mereka untuk tetap tinggal di Ningenkai ya?" tanya Majorika.

Hana-chan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Hana-chan tidak menyesal. Mereka kan juga punya mama papa mereka masing-masing disana yang juga membutuhkan mereka. Asal Majorika terus bersama Hana-chan, Hana-chan tidak akan pernah menyesali hal itu."

Situasi sempat menjadi hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya Hana-chan berkata, "Ayo Majorika. Kita makan puding ini lagi."

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yey! Akhirnya fic ini jadi juga, hehehe... ^^<p>

Buat yang masih belum jelas tentang setting waktunya, dalam fic ini saya menulis tentang ulang tahun Hana-chan yang ketiga! (dengan kata lain, dalam fic ini Hana-chan masih berusia tiga tahun dan masih bersekolah di _majo youchien_)

Err... tapi kelihatannya, fic ini agak gaje juga ya? =_="

Baiklah, sekian dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya? ^^


End file.
